Completely
by dearestpororo
Summary: Perubahan yang terlalu kontras membuatku sadar akan semuanya. Sehun/Baekhyun. Sebaek. Hunbaek. Baekhun.
1. Prologue

Sehun/Baekhyun

.

_You're complete as fuck. You make me lie to my own feelings._

.

**PROLOG:** Meet Again

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika membaca _headline _koran itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia meringis pelan —lalu kembali membaca _headline_-nya. Matanya membulat penuh, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangannya melempar koran itu ke meja.

"Dunia ini memang benar-benar sudah gila!" pekiknya. Seisi pengunjung restoran itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya —kembali fokus pada korannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Baekhyun meninggalkan koran dan semua barang-barangnya lalu melangkah pergi menuju toilet. Tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang masih memperhatikannya. ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air—menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan ekspresi sendu yang dibuat-buat. "Kau terlalu tampan untuk seseorang di umurmu yang bahkan belum menikah." gumamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil berumur lima belas tahun menikah lebih dulu daripada kau," ucapnya pada cermin. Ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Baekhyun bergidik—membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang pria tua yang belum menikah.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun dengan reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Terlalu aneh, kau melupakanku." ucap orang itu lagi. Baekhyun menambah kerutan pada dahinya.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan. "Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

Baekhyun kembali menampar pipinya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sehun, kau ingat? Kau pernah merengek seperti bayi saat tidur. Aku masih memiliki videonya." ucap Baekhyun diselingi tawa kecil. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan malas. Ia mendengus. "Kau bilang kau sudah menghapusnya."

"Aku memang sudah menghapusnya. Dalam mimpimu." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dengan mulut yang dipenuhi kimbap. Dan beberapa kimbapnya ada yang jatuh berceceran ke meja – Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan membersihkan kimbapnya.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan–"

"Ide bagus. Kita tidak akan bertemu dengan guru itu – ah, lagipula aku juga belum mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Pemalas." cibir Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu bergegas menghabiskan seluruh makanan dan minumannya. Sehun tampak berpikir sembari memerhatikan Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Dahinya mengkerut. "Seberapa besar daya tampung di perutmu?" gumamnya.

"K-kau bilang apa? Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak makanannya. Sehun dengan cepat memberikan air minumnya. Baekhyun meminumnya sembari menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. "Makannya pelan-pelan."

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Don't

Sehun terpaku di depan layar komputernya dengan serius. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikannya dengan malas – Sehun terlalu serius memainkan game Slenderman kesukaannya, yang mengakibatkan Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak kasur Sehun dengan berguling-guling karena diabaikan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, Hun." gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu kembali mengacak kasur Sehun. Sehun benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya – ia lebih peduli dengan Slenderman.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia menghampiri Sehun lalu dengan sengaja menekan tombol power pada _CPU_nya. Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "_The fuck_, Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" umpat Sehun.

"Kau mengajakku pulang tetapi kau sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Kalau begini aku lebih baik bersama Kyungsoo atau Jongdae!" rajuk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Sehun hanya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia menatap pintu malang yang baru saja dibanting oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun masih terpaku pada tempat duduknya tanpa berpikiran untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak mungkin pulang kerumahnya. Matanya kembali menatap pintu kamarnya – ia tampak berpikir.

"Baek, tunggu aku!" pekik Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas ketika melihat Jongin duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Jongin menampilkan seringaian khasnya, membuat Kyungsoo berdecak. Ia hendak meninggalkan kelas sekarang juga. Tidak peduli jika pelajaran belum dimulai. Jongin mendengus pelan ketika melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang tampaknya risih.

Jongin dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo agar kembali ke tempat duduknya. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh permohonan. "Kyungsoo, kembali duduk."

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan sinis. "Apa hakmu memerintahku? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, bocah!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya membulat. Jongin tetap mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan. "Bagaimana jika kita makan di luar malam ini? Hanya kita berdua." bisik Jongin disertai hembusan nafas pelan yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik. Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab atau bertingkah apa.

Jongin menyeringai. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya, dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam, _hyung_."

Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya sendirian. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

_Baekh__y__un, kau dan Sehun bolos kelas lagi? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?_ –Jongin

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin untuknya. Ia dengan cepat menuliskan jawaban untuk Jongin.

_Memangnya kenapa? Kau terlalu berharap untuk diajak. Lagipula aku sedang tidak bersama Sehun._ –Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar siapa orang yang sedang memanggilnya. Suara ini benar-benar tidak asing di pendengaran Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun dengan tergugup berusaha membalikkan badannya untuk menatap orang itu. Ia memaksakan senyum pada wajahnya, agar terkesan sopan. "Y-ya?" ucapnya terbata.

"Baek – hyun," Sehun meneriaki Baekhyun dengan terengah. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya. Ia tetap fokus pada orang di hadapannya. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tengah berbicara pada seseorang dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon oak. Ia mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

"A-ada apa, Kris?" Baekhyun berusaha menetralisirkan deru nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu keras – sampai ia mengira kalau tidak ada daging dan kulit mungkin jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang, ia tidak berani untuk menatap Kris. Kepalanya sedari tadi menunduk ke bawah, membuat kesan tidak nyaman pada Kris.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kris dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun kini menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia membuka mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan wajahnya semakin terlihat seperti kepiting yang baru saja di rebus – serta keringat yang membanjiri tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Baek, kenapa wajahmu sangat merah dan berkeringat?" Sehun datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan memegang keningnya.

"Apa kau demam?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia tidak tahu cara mengecek suhu orang demam. Pikirannya berusaha mengingat memori masa kecilnya dulu, saat ia demam. Dan yang ia ingat hanyalah saat ibunya menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

Sehun dengan spontan menempelkan dahinya pada kening Baekhyun. Tangannya menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia berbisik pelan. "Baek, bangun."

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Ayo bangun." bisik Sehun lagi. Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka matanya dan melotot pada Sehun yang sedang menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Ia dengan refleks menampar pipi Sehun cukup keras dan menghasilkan bunyi yang juga cukup keras. Sehun menjauhkan kedua kening mereka dan mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas berkat tamparan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Kau mau memperkosaku?!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Baek, tidak bisakah kau tenang dulu? Jangan salah paham, aku bisa jelaskan." ucap Sehun – masih dengan mengelus pipinya.

"Oke. Maaf. Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang." Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Tadi, kau merajuk. Lalu kau keluar dari kamarku dan membanting pintu – awalnya aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan akhirnya aku pergi menyusulmu dan menemukanmu tertidur di sofa dengan–"

"Apa? Aku tadi tertidur?" Baekhyun memotong pembicaraan Sehun. Sehun berdehem pelan membuat Baekhyun nyengir padanya. "Oke, maaf. Lanjutkan."

"Kau tertidur di sofa dengan wajah yang memerah dan berkeringat. Kupikir kau demam, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurus orang demam. Jadi aku mengingat apa yang dilakukan ibuku dulu – dan aku lakukan."

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Ia berpikir keras – setahu ia, ada cara lain untuk mengecek suhu orang panas atau tidaknya. _Mungkinkah Sehun_, batinnya. Wajahnya kini kembali memerah. Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Baek, kau benar-benar demam, ya?" tanya Sehun lalu ingin mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun, lagi. Baekhyun dengan segera memundurkan wajahnya agar menjauh. Ia menepis pelan tangan Sehun. "Tidak, aku tidak demam sama sekali."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Sehun yang seketika membuat Baekhyun bungkam. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di benak sahabatnya.

"Sehun, aku lapar. Ayo kita ke McDonald." ajakan Baekhyun membuyarkan segala lamunan Sehun – yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari bocah albino itu. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin pesan dua _lemon tea_, dua _french fries_, dua ayam goreng, dan satu _onion ring_!" ucap Baekhyun dengan lantang. Ia menengok pada Sehun dan tersenyum manis padanya. Sehun hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar khasnya – meski jantungnya tengah berdegup sangat cepat. Baekhyun selalu tahu dimana titik kelemahannya – meski ia tidak menyadarinya. "Aku selalu tahu favoritmu, bukan? _Onion ring_!"

"Ya, Baek. Kau yang terbaik." ucap Sehun masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia memerhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan pesanannya. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya. Sehun selalu berharap, ia bisa terus seperti ini. Bersama Baekhyun. Meski ia tahu, perasaan sayang Baekhyun padanya hanya sebatas sahabat. Ia tetap menerimanya.

Asalkan bisa berada di sebelah Baekhyun setiap saat, sudah cukup baginya.

"–hun? Oh Sehun!" pekikan Baekhyun padanya kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan ada-apa. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu memberinya nampan. "Bantu aku bawakan ini."

Dengan cepat nampan itu kini sudah berada di tangan Sehun. Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat kesukaan mereka; dekat jendela. Sehun meletakan nampan itu dengan hati-hati di meja. Baekhyun hanya mengekori di belakang Sehun tanpa berbicara apapun. Acara makan mereka kali ini terlarut dalam keheningan – hanya dipadukan dengan suara kunyahan keduanya.

Baekhyun tersedak lagi dengan makanannya. Ia dengan cepat meminum minuman milik Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan malas. Hal ini sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sehun jika Baekhyun tersedak dan akan meminum minumannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Baek, sudah kubilang berulang kali. Makannya pelan-pelan." ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali memakan makanannya – tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sehun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan putus asa. Lelaki di hadapannya terlalu keras kepala.

**.**

**.**

_"Oh Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil padanya lalu menggerakan jarinya – memberi kode pada Sehun untuk mendekat. Sehun dengan cepat bergerak pindah ke dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Sepertinya, aku menyukai Kris."_

_Sehun hanya membelalakan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Baekhyun. Sehun mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Baekhyun masih tersenyum padanya. Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan barang sepatah atau dua patah kata. Ia masih bertahan dengan ekspresi wajahnya – matanya yang membulat dan mulut menganga, tampak seperti orang idiot. Baekhyun tertawa pelan karenanya._

_"Aku serius, Sehun. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia memandang Sehun dengan penuh harap. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Kurasa menyukainya bukanlah hal yang bagus Baek."_

_Baekhyun melotot pada Sehun menuntut penjelasan dari lelaki itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Pikiran Baekhyun kini digeluti berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan. "Apa yang salah menyukai Kris?" gumamnya. Sehun melirik ke arahnya dan menghela nafas – lagi._

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menampar pipi Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya meringis seraya menodongkan sendoknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau melamun lagi." ucapnya.

"Apa yang seorang Oh Sehun lamunkan? Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Baekhyun. Matanya menatap manik mata Sehun dengan lekat. Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat keras. Lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan Baekhyun dan kembali makan. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak. Lelaki pendek itu masih terus menatap Sehun, menuntut jawaban yang akan keluar dari kedua bibirnya. "T-tidak," ucapnya gugup.

"Jangan bohong. Kau payah." Sehun semakin merasa Baekhyun sedang memojokkannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak siap jika Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya.

Ditinggal oleh Baekhyun merupakan hal yang lebih buruk dari membohongi perasaannya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana nasib dirinya tanpa lelaki pendek itu – membuatnya bergidik. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dan kini menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan pikiran Sehun.

"Kau gila?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menatapnya bingung. Ia juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan pikiran Baekhyun. _Situasi ini sangat canggung, _pikirnya. Keduanya tampak seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Baekhyun menggebrak meja pelan dan lagi-lagi menbuat Sehun bingung. "Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya kini lurus menatap keluar jendela. Memperhatikan orang-orang dan jalanan yang sepi. Fokusnya tertuju pada sebuah toko hadiah di sebrang. Ia tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan tingkah Sehun dan tetap makan. Ia harus segera menghabiskan seluruh makanannya dan pergi dari tempat ini – keluar dari situasi canggung diantara keduanya.

Langit diluar mulai menampakkan warna gelap; awan-awan berkumpul, pertanda hujan akan turun. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku. "Sepertinya kita akan pulang basah lagi, Baek." ucap Sehun.

"Apa diluar hujan?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita pulang." perintah Sehun. Baekhyun dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan membawa minumannya keluar. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun tersentak. Jantungnya kembali berdegup terlalu cepat.

Sehun berharap mereka dapat terus seperti ini; berdua bersama Baekhyun ditengah hujan melanda, bergandengan tangan dengannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Tanpa ada yang menganggu. _Hanya ada mereka._

"Sehun, jadwal kedatangan bus nya masih sangat lama. Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh kepadanya. "Kita jalan saja." ucapnya. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Hujan turun semakin deras, membuat Baekhyun menggigil kedinginan. Sehun menyadarinya. Ia melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak." jawab Sehun. _Selama ada kau.__  
_  
Keheningan kini menyelimuti mereka – disertai Baekhyun yang masih menggigil kedinginan. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Khawatir kalau lelaki pendek itu akan sakit. Sehun dengan gerakan cepat merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya – tanpa berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membiarkan terus seperti ini. Membiarkan Sehun memberikan kehangatan padanya. Untuk beberapa saat.

Dan untuk waktu yang akan datang, Sehun juga berharap ia dapat seperti ini terus.

Bersama dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

a/n: omg sorry i just updated this fic. and i want to tell you something, perhaps i'll go on a hiatus. exam is awaiting, okay. i'll try my best to continue this fic after exam is over. please kindly wait for me.


End file.
